deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vietnamese Special Forces/Bio
The Dac Cong is Vietnam's naval commando force comprised of several hundred members. Established on March 19, 1967, Dac Cong's main objective was to eliminate MACV-SOG members still operating in Vietnam after the conflict and destroy foreign military outposts. Currently, Dac Cong is operating as Vietnam's anti-terrorism force and urban defense force. The group is subordinate to the Vietnam People's Army and focus on counter-terrorism, sabotage, and reconnaissance. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sayeret Matkal (by Sport Shouting) 5 Dac Cong troops are heading into a tall building. Approximately 40 yards away, 5 Israeli Commandos enter the back door. 3 Dac Cong troops patrol the floor and 2 patrol the higher floors. The 5 commandos see the Vietnamese soldiers and open fire. In the firefight, 1 Dac Cong soldier is hit by a TAR-21 shot. Dac Cong- 4. 'The 2 remaining commandos call for backup. 5 seconds after the call, 1 commando is killed by an AK-74 shot. '''Commandos-4. '''The backup arrives with 1 infantry man and 1 sniper. The commando sniper quickly picks off the Vietnamese sniper. '''Dac Cong- 3. '''1 Commando calls for a MATADOR and stalls the Vietnamese. He soon gets his weapon and kills 2 Vietnamese men.'Dac Cong-1. 'The last Dac Cong man runs to higher ground. He kills a charging Israeli with his pistol. '''Commandos- 3.'Another commando hears the death and runs upstairs. The Vietnamese man comes up from behind, holds his mouth and shoots his throat. '''Commandos- 2. '''Suspicious after 1 minute, the Commandos come upstairs. They see the Dac Cong man running and open fire. All shots miss. The 2 commandos split up. 1 goes back downstairs to check the dead bodies for intel, while the other chases after the Dac Cong soldier. Out of nowhere, the Dac Cong man throws a knee kick at the Commando. It lands and then a palm strikes breaks his nose. The Commando calls for backup. To hold on he smacks the Vietnamese soldier in the temple with his pistol. The Commando steps on the Dac Cong man and then sits on him and continuously pulls his arm. The other commando then comes up and shoots him with his pistol. '''Dac Cong- 0." I found some intel, let's head back to camp." says the other commando. The 2 then walk off away... Winner: Israeli Commandos Expert's Opinion The Israelis won this fight due to more discipline, training and technology. Most voters agreed that these key 3 x-factors are vital in this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. MARSOC (by Urbancommando77) No battle Written Winner: MARSOC Expert's Opinion While the Dac Cong had the home-field advantage, quite a deciding factor, this didn't make up for MARSOC's superiority in both weapons and training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Air Service (by Cfp3157) SAS: 12345 Dac Cong: 12345 Five Special Air Servicemen are waiting in a helicopter. "All right, gents. We're gonna be attacking this Dac Cong base. Get ready and rappel up ladies." the leader yells as he cocks his MP5. Meanwhile, five Dac Cong soldiers are watching the approaching helicopter. "Grab your gear." As the SAS soldiers begin to rappel down, the Dac Cong open fire with their weapons. A Dac Cong aims his AK-74 and hits an SAS soldier. The Briton then falls to his death. SAS: 1234 Dac Cong: 12345 The SAS leader aims his MP5 and kills the Dac Cong soldier. SAS: 1234 Dac Cong: 1234 The rest of the SAS soldiers land as the rest of Dac Cong retreats. The SAS men advance slowly when a Dac Cong soldier walks out and kills an SAS. SAS: 123 Dac Cong: 1234 An SAS beside him aims his C8 Carbine and kills him. SAS: 123 Dac Cong: 123 They keep going. Then, a Dac Cong soldier appears on a ledge above them and kills the C8 soldier with his PP-19 Bizon. SAS: 12 Dac Cong: 123 The last SAS regular aims his FN Minimi and kills the Dac Cong. SAS: 12 Dac Cong: 12 The last Dac Cong regular bursts out from a hidden door and kills the Minimi SAS with his CZ-52. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: 12 The SAS leader draws his Sig Sauer P226 and kills the Vietnamese soldier. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: 1 The Dac Cong leader begins shooting his own pistol from the ledge. The SAS thinks quickly and picks up his dead ally's machine gun. He tapes the trigger to the back of the trigger guard and leaves. As the Dac Cong leader waits for the but just then, he sees the SAS leader walk up the stairs with his P226. The Briton quickly shoots the entire magazine into the Dac Cong leader. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: "Who dares wins." Then the Special Air Service leader yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the SAS' superior weapons and training won them the day. See my next battle, Chief Crazy Horse vs Ned Kelly. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios